I wish i knew everything!
by jezzika
Summary: OK.....my first fic for FOP....what do you think? does it suck?


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hehe.this is my first fic for F.O.P...Cosmo's SO funny! R & R Please!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Scene, Kitchen. Dad and Timmy sitting at table, Mom cooking. Cosmo and Wanda are disguised as a carton of orange juice and an eggcup ~  
  
Timmy: "I don't want to go to school. There's a test on today and I didn't study!"  
  
Wanda: "Don't worry Timmy! You'll do fine."  
  
Timmy: "But I HATE math! Who wants to know about division anyway."  
  
Mom: "Hurry up Timmy, otherwise you'll be late!"  
  
Dad: "Why are you talking to your orange juice?"  
  
Timmy: "Umm..." ~ Takes egg from eggcup ~  
  
Cosmo: "AAHH!!! My brain! My brain..." ~ left eyelid flickers ~  
  
~ Scene, Walking to school, Cosmo and Wanda disguised as books ~  
  
Timmy: "Its not fair...AJ is so smart! He ALWAYS Gets A's on his tests!"  
  
Wanda: "That's because he studies Timmy!"  
  
Cosmo: "Boring! Let's play feather duster ninjas instead!" ~ turns into feather duster ~ "Hiiyah!"  
  
Timmy: "But AJ knows EVERYTHING...I wish I knew everything!"  
  
~ Cosmo and Wanda shrug and wave their wands ~  
  
~Scene, classroom. Cosmo and Wanda disguised as a pencil and an eraser ~  
  
Teacher: "Okay Class, we are now going to have our math test." ~ starts handing out ~  
  
~ Timmy's brain expands and a cartoony inside x-ray look into his skull. His brain is throbbing and lots of numbers and math figures cover them ~  
  
Cosmo: "Oohhh.. Look Wanda! It's Timmy's brain!"  
  
~ Timmy picks up Wanda and starts writing with her ~  
  
Cosmo: "Hey look Wanda! You're steaming!"  
  
~ There's a POOF and a cloud of Poofy stuff and Wanda and Cosmo are Poofed into Fairyworld ~  
  
Wanda: "Uh oh."  
  
~ That Big muscular fairy, something Von strangle guy, (forgot his name) is standing there ~  
  
Strangle: "You bad fairies! Look what you've done!"  
  
Cosmo: "Granted a wish so that Timmy could be the smartest person in all creation and he would know everything?"  
  
Strangle: "Yeah! It's against Da rules," ~ points at rulebook ~ "To do that! And now.you must pay!"  
  
Cosmo: "Do you take credit card?"  
  
Wanda: "Why is it against Da rules?"  
  
Strangle: "Because it says so in the script."  
  
Wanda + Cosmo: "Good reason."  
  
~ Strangle waves his want and they both poof into fairy dust ~  
  
Cosmo: "Hey Look! It's raining me!"  
  
Wanda: "This is bad!"  
  
~ Back in the classroom ~  
  
Timmy: "Finished!"  
  
Teacher: "Very Good Timmy." ~ take's paper from him ~  
  
~ black background appears, Timmy holds his head ~  
  
Timmy: "My super brainpowers are telling me that Cosmo and Wanda have turned into dust! I gotta save them!"  
  
~ Timmy changes into a combat outfit and scientifically Poofs himself to Fairyworld ~  
  
Timmy: "Cosmo! Wanda! What happened?"  
  
Cosmo (in a jar): Hi Timmy! Well, something Von Strangle said it was against Da rules to grant your wish to know everything so we had to pay! And apparently he doesn't take credit cards. ~ Puts on sad face ~  
  
Wanda (also in a jar): Help us!  
  
~ Timmy opens the jars ~  
  
Cosmo: Yay! We're free! ~ Timmy spills him onto the floor ~  
  
Strangle: you!  
  
Timmy: Hi.  
  
Wanda: Watch out Timmy!  
  
~ Strangle waves his wand and all the brain juice is sucked out of Timmy's brain. ~  
  
Timmy: ~ writhes in agony ~ Oh no! Now I don't know anything!  
  
Cosmo (still spilled across the floor): Welcome to MY world.  
  
Strangle: Since this story is going on to long, I'm going to forget this ever happened and go play with my cat. ~ Prances away to play with pink cat named tulip toes. ~  
  
Cosmo: Yay!  
  
~ Another POOF sign and they've returned to school ~  
  
Wanda: We're back!  
  
Cosmo: I'm back! And I'm not dust anymore! I was allergic to myself.  
  
Timmy: Oh well...it was fun while it lasted.  
  
Teacher: Well-Done Timmy! You got an A for your Maths test!  
  
Timmy: Yippee!!!  
  
Cosmo: Yay for Timmy!  
  
AJ: Hey, good going Tim.  
  
Chester: Yeah, great job!  
  
Timmy: Thanks guys. Wanna go play Timmyball?  
  
~ Hehehe. Ok, please R & R! was is funny or total crap? Lol.I need to know! R & R!!!! :P ~ 


End file.
